The Christmas Scandal
by MissRoman
Summary: Christmas spirit, fancy balls, pretty ladies, and an underlying secret: a little one shot for the Holiday Contest and Mush Week! Enjoy and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies.**

A/N: This is a short one shot doubling for the Holiday Fic Contest and Mush Week! I hope you enjoy and _please _review!

* * *

_Twas the night before Christmas..._

Snow stood at two feet deep. Enough to drench your socks and make you wish for a big old steaming cup of hot chocolate. It was pure white, still untouched by the horses' hooves and wooden wheels, having begun to fall with the sun and still continuing through the night. You had to push a little harder on the flimsy door to get it to open, but Mush did so with ease and took a quick step into the Christmas shop, making sure to shake off any white caked on his worn boots. The small shop welcomed him with open arms as the cozy atmosphere and compact heat engulfed his senses. He smiled with good Christmas cheer as his dancing doe-brown eyes scanned the tops of the wooden shelves. Soldiers with rugged smiles and faded rifles leaned against plump baby dolls and button-eyed lambs while mother's baking pans and spatulas lined cookbooks and aprons. A magazine rack stood dolefully off to the side, its layers bursting with colors and shouting enticing tag lines. The whole room lived in holiday color, walls boasting red and green wall paper with clumsily pinned garland draping from the ceiling. Candles sat at the window sills, their flames swaying back and forth as faint wind breathed across their waxy bodies. From the far back of the room came the hummed notes of a familiar Christmas carol. Mush could see the gray crop of hair bopping up and down to a silent beat.

He moved towards an aisle that contained objects and items suited for his friends. His low budget and frugal ways permitted little luxury, but Christmas and the love he held for his friends over-ruled. Turning 'round the wooden case, he was surprised to see another customer pursuing the same merchandise. So surprised that he stopped and stared. Not only did this particular Christmas shop have few customers, but the young lady that stood running her finger over a velvet case of cigars was a magnificent piece of human artwork. Perhaps her soft pea-colored skirt, clean white blouse, whiter than the snow outside, and forest-green knit shawl that spoke of some wealth that afforded decent cloths eased her image a little, but the girl's glossy ringlets of raven hair that framed her heart-shaped face and her small upturned nose with a comfortable slope in turn told of natural beauty that could of only come from her mother. When she turned to the stricken boy, her rosy lips reached heavenwards and a spark seemed to explode within dark eyes that were the color of a stormy sea.

Mush, already self-conscious in her presence, clapped his formerly hanging mouth and offered a hasty smile in return. She went back to looking over the cases of neatly stacked cigars, leaving Mush to gawk awkwardly for a few more seconds before reining in his animal nature and forcing himself to remember his purpose. He found the playing cards and attempted to browse the different brands and designs. His eyes failed to focus on the mission, however, and instead found themselves darting over to young lady every few seconds. His mind strayed also. Why was such a girl looking over cigar cases? How old was she? Did she have a family? Was she rich? Did she have a brother?

He panicked when she took a step towards him. Now he strained his eyes to focus on the playing cards. He wondered if he looked like a dumb smitten, blushing boy or if she had caught his glances and had come over to rebuke him for it.

"Excuse me?" she asked in polite, soft voice that Mush thought could of belonged to an angel. He looked from the cards to the young lady with inquiring eyebrows and a look that said his thoughts were elsewhere, along with a mild, "Hm?"

She smiled, glad to have his attention. "I was just wondering," she said, a faint blush touching her cheeks, "Would you happen to know the old man's name?" She pointed a small gloved hand in the direction of the counter. Mush managed to tear his eyes from hers to look briefly at the shop owner.

"Uh, yeah. That's Mr. Peterson," he replied and then made a hasty retreat by busying his hands and observing a two-pack of playing cards. Mush thought she would skip away then, leaving him with only dreams and fantasies, but she stayed and bent down a little to peer at Mush's hidden face. He blushed and they both straightened.

"This may sound weird," she said, "but I think I know who you are. At least, you look familiar." He set the cards back on the shelf and then resorted to loosening his collar.

"Oh, really?" he asked, trying sound half as interested as he was. She nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to be Meyers-"

Mush automatically nodded at the sound of his last name. "Yeah, that's me!" he said, a grin stretching across his features. He wondered now at the size of his reputation as the girl's eyes widened and the red in her cheek grew darker. Her eyes seemed to look everywhere but his face, though she managed to drag them up when she asked, "You don't- You aren't..." she sucked in a breath before hardening her features and staring him in the eye, "Do you have a beau?"

However comfortable Mush now felt, he was still taken aback by this, the question being the last he would of thought to hear from her. His chapped lips formed a crooked line. Ignoring his fear of potentially ruining any reputation, he decided that honesty was the best policy and said, "No...not currently. Why?"

Her facial features relaxed and she was smiling again. "Could you do me a favor? It'd be just for tomorrow night, unless you have plans, of course."

Mush gave the girl a wide-eyed stare. "I- uhm, actually... I don't even know your name and-"

"Oh, Lord, no!" she cried before he could go on, her face crimson red now, "Nothing like that, I swear! It's just that there's this ball tomorrow night and I...sort of don't have an escort." Her eyes flew back down to her toes, having completely humiliated herself, though Mush was grinning ear to ear. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful girl asked him to a ball. In fact, Mush couldn't recall a time he had ever attended a ball.

"And my name's Adreana," she said mumbled, looking up now. He stuck out a hand.

"Call me Mush." She shook it hesitantly and gave him a curious look, her eyes briefly going up and down his clothing.

"Nice ta meet you," he said, "And I'd be happy to escort you." Her eyes began to dance again.

"Thank you so much! I didn't know what to do-- you know, with the ways girls talk-- well, I'd be the laughing stock of the night without an escort," she hurriedly explained, tugging her shawl closer around her. Mush nodded, though only half-understanding.

"Sure," he said, "Where should I meet you at?"

"The house at-" Adreana began to say, then paused, "Here. Meet me here tomorrow night at six. I'll come pick you up." She glanced over her shoulder. "Thanks, again, Mush! I've got to go now."

He looked outside the window and saw a carriage waiting. She gave him one last smile before spinning around and heading towards the door, her skirts rustling against each other as she went.

"Nice meeting you!" he called after her. He heard the door creak and jingle, and he knew she was gone. Mush smiled to himself, pleasantly surprised with his success. Wait till the boys heard about this one.

.................................................

_In the lobby, in the parlor room..._

"Got any plans for tonight, Mush?" Racetrack asked that Christmas afternoon while they were playing an uneventful game of checkers, both boys on their stomachs before the small fire place in the lobby.

"So, you haven't told me yet, Adreana, whose the lucky escort?" Winnie asked with a condescending smile, sipping her tea in the comfy parlor room chair, Adreana opposite her.

Mush looked up from the board, his chin resting on clasped hands. A grin stretched slowly across his face.

Adreana bit her lower lip in a smile, stirring her own tea.

"Guess," they both replied.

"Thomas Hikes."

"Got some of that cash you've been waiting for from the spring you've worked at the docks?"

"No," Mush said with an even wider grin and Adreana with a giggle.

"Awuh, come on, Mush. Just tell me," Racetrack whined, refusing to move his piece.

Winnie gave a couple more guesses, all to which Adreana shook her head. "Spill!" cried Winnie with her trademark of impatience, though she was all smiles in eager curiosity.

Mush couldn't resist his bragging rights and Adreana was never good at keeping secrets.

"I got a date with the most gorgeous gal in town. We're going to a Christmas ball together!"

"Meyers!" Adreana squealed.

Racetrack and Winnie's jaw went slack.

"A ball? Like a fancy princess ball?"

"Meyers? You mean _the_ Meyers Wilmington?"

The two nodded with big grins. Mush's eyes danced with the light of the fire and Adreana secretly reveled in Winnie's apparent jealousy.

"But- but, he hardly ever attends these sort of flings!" Winnie protested weakly. "How'd you do it, Adreana? That boy's as cold as Santa's North Pole!"

Racetrack only grunted, also seeming to be jealous. The only plans poor Racetrack had was to go caroling with the rest of the newsies. The two friends went back to their checker game that now was played more fiercely and competitively than before, as if Racetrack felt he had to be good at something Mush wasn't.

"He did seem kind of distant, like I was too much of a bother to pay attention to, but when I asked if he could escort me, he said yes," Adreana said with pursed lips, "And he was everything the girls described him to be! Tall, handsome, strong shoulders, and a broad chest..." Adreana went off her track with a sigh. Winnie snarled and, naturally, couldn't resist the temptation her devious ways offered of twisting other's happiness in effort to straighten her own.

"Well," she said, her nose tipping a tad upwards, "Don't get your hopes too high. Meyers has been known not to show."

Adreana came out of her outlandish reverie and narrowed her eyes at the girl. She knew her ways and was smart enough to avoid the straw-covered hole Winnie usually created. "He said he would, and I don't think he would lie."

Winnie looked into her tea with raised eyebrows, and mumbled, "Of course, dear. Of course."

.................................................

_Merry Christmas..._

'Bloody cold, bloody cold,' Mush thought to himself, stamping his feet on the sidewalk in front the silent Christmas shop. His numb hands dug deeper into pockets filled with crumbled newspaper. Yesterday's front page was stuffed in his shoes. Anything to keep the body warm.

His head jerked up from his collar at the sound of hooves hitting the street's brick. It was the only sound on the dead street, but one Mush was glad to hear. He saw the sleek black horse trotting towards him, looking almost unreal as street lamps cast halos of light sprinkled with falling flecks of snow on the majestic horse's prancing body.

Soon the carriage had stopped in front of him and the driver was leaping off the seat to get the door. Mush smiled his thanks and quickly climbed into the carriage. Adreana was sitting of the far side, her face all aglow. A heavy white shawl covered her shoulders and her arms, a vivid forest green dress of silk sprawling from under it. Her eyes had a new kind of fire raging in them tonight, and the fabric of her dress brought out the green in them.

"Merry Christmas," she said, watching as he got settled on the opposite bench. Mush himself had gone out of his way to make sure he had something decent enough to wear. Luckily he had friends in low places and high.

"And to you," he replied, smiling as the carriage took off down the street.

"Thanks for coming," she said, her voice floating softly above the wheels and the clattering. Their bodies shook back and forth gently as the carriage carried them around corners and bumps.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be thanking you. I don't go to these things too often," he replied. He glanced out of the carriage's window, noticing that they had passed the lodging house.

Adreana nodded with understanding. "Don't worry. They're always fun, especially if the Ramoths are hosting it. There'll be great food, music, and friends, I'm sure. Will you know anyone there?"

"Just you," he replied, turning away from the window. She smiled, looking down, and pulled at her white gloves.

"What's your last name?" Mush asked when she didn't say anything.

"Alcord."

"Hmph," Mush said with a faint frown, "Haven't heard that name in Manhattan."

She looked up quickly. "Oh, I just moved here."

Mush opened his mouth in a silent 'ah' with raised brows, then smiled. "Well then, welcome to Manhattan. I should give you a tour of the place sometime."

Her eyes lit up. "I'd like that."

The rest of their cozy carriage ride continued with general chit chat about the weather and Christmas traditions. They were both easing up to each other and finding a new sort of friendship when the carriage pulled up to the large house. Mush stared up at the place for a moment, thinking it no less than a king's palace, before scurrying as fast as possible to beat the driver to Adreana's door. This he succeeded in, and sent the driver off with a smug smirk.

She blushed and took his hand to step down. "You shouldn't take advantage of old Ben so, he's old and lives to pleases me," she whispered with a smile, her eyes darting past Mush to other carriages assembling around the circular drive way. Loud laughter and voices filled the air as the party guests ascended the elegant stone stairs. Mush offered his arm, and they followed the stream of guests. As Adreana was thinking how terribly lucky she was to be on the arm of Meyers, Mush was beginning to get nervous. Colorful, shimmering skirts rustled past him, coattails and gentlemen at their side. At the door, a somber looking elderly man took his coat and Adreana's shawl, and soon, they were ushered into a world of twirling color, laughter, and strong strings of music. They stopped at the platform of the stairs before descending to observe it all. Mush was staring with eyes half filled with fear and half filled with exciting wonder. The large ballroom seemed to shout at them 'Come, come join us!"

Adreana giggled and tugged Mush forward. Down the stairs they went, into the wild jungle that the rich enjoyed putting on. The crowd at the bottom of the stairs engulfed them as everyone tried to put forth holiday greetings all at once. More than once was Adreana grabbed by the arm and spun around by lady or man and greeted with a big grin and a 'Merry Christmas, sweetums!" Adreana would laugh, return the words, and then try and push a little further out of the crowd.

"I want to introduce you to my cousin," she said once they were out and strolling on the edge of the dance floor. Mush hadn't heard what she had said, too enraptured with the graceful women and their partners as they spun effortlessly around and around.

"Let's dance," he whispered in her ear, his breath falling so lightly on her skin, yet sending a shiver down her spine. She forgot about her cousin and let Mush pull her into the pattern of swaying bodies. He laid a gentle hand on her waist and took her hand with his other. The second his feet had started moving, he guided her into the same beautiful routine the couples around them were displaying. Adreana couldn't say anything for a moment, her emotions too jumbled up and the feeling of gliding through air racing through her like adrenaline. It was a beautiful moment for a girl who had only read about romance.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," she finally said, blushing furiously and managing to choke out her words in a quiet voice. Mush gave a small smile.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he said and then stepped back and held her hand high above her head as the dance asked for a twirl. She did so gracefully, and then retreated into Mush's embrace, strangely relieved to be there again. The number ended quickly after that. As the violin's strings faded and Adreana's heart was pounding too hard for her liking, she and Mush glided off the floor in search of the refreshment table. A drunk old gentlemen pointed them in the right direction, praising the selection. The couple weaved in and out of skirts bouncing with laughter till they came to the table laden with food and drinks. Mush peered down the selection and was aghast, the table seeming to have no end. Seeing Adreana take only a small cake after hastily gulping down a cup of water, Mush restrained himself from stuffing everything in his pockets for later and took only a small glass of wine. He took a delicate, slow sip of the wine only after observing the ladies and gentlemen around him. Adreana wandered back over to him then, looking refreshed and her eyes sparkling.

"I've found my cousin. Come, come!" she said, taking his arm and guiding him towards a group of pretty girls who looked about the same age of Adreana. They were all giggling about something, a pointy-nosed blond at the head of it, but they stopped short when Adreana and her escort approached. The blond's eyes flew from Adreana to Mush, a smug smile forming on her red lips.

"Hallo," Adreana said with a peppy smile, "This is Meyers. Meyers, this is Cindy, Reagan, Martha, Winnie, and Jessica." The girls nodded at Mush politely, hiding smiles and giggles.

"Meyers isn't-" one of the girls was stupid enough to say before Winnie subtly kicked her. She approached Mush with a fake smile and eyes that gleamed with mischief. She looked Mush up and down with those eyes while saying to Adreana in a snotty, victorious tone, "My, my. He did show," then to Mush, she said, "Enjoy yourself, dear." With that, Winnie spun around, her skirts with her, and herded the girls away to another corner, their captive giggles bursting out with new freedom that could be heard across the room. Adreana gave a sort of growl after she left.

"Don't mind her, Meyers. She's got a big of a head, it gives her grief sometimes," she said, staring after the group of girls with narrowed eyes.

Mush shrugged. "They're just jealous, dear," he said, "and please, call me Mush."

But Adreana knew it was more than just jealousy. She watched as the group met up with their own escorts. Winnie caught the their attention with something she said that made them all laugh and glance over at Mush and Adreana. Mush was too busy helping an old lady clean up her punch she had just spilled to notice, but Adreana caught their glances. Winnie knew something she didn't, Adreana had read that clearly, and by the way she seemed to be explaining something to that small group, it looked like the blond was going to do something about it.

Adreana, knowing full well how Winnie's purposeful blows could ruin an entire evening, decided to ignore her and enjoy the time she had with Mush. Besides, it was Christmas. Winnie couldn't do anything too traumatic.

The jolly old lady, after her blouse was clean, kissed Mush's cheek with Christmas joy and perhaps a little wine, and said to Adreana, "He's a good young man. I'd say keep him!" Adreana smiled with a faint blush as the women let out a horrendous laugh before waltzing away, a new cup of punch in hand.

The musicians at the stage laid their bows on their strings once again and soon a new light tune was prompting young and old feet to the dance floor. Mush, with almost a boyish grin on his face, took Adreana's hand again and led her away to swirl, twirl, and glide. Dancing with Mush was enchanting and almost unreal. The smooth, wooden floor was her Neverland, her land of fairies, and Mush seemed to be her guide, leading her through endless flowery glades and green forests sparkling with the whispers of fairies. Then another young man stepped up for the fair maiden's hand, and Mush selflessly stepped back, but this young man stumbled over the overgrown roots Mush had so carefully avoided and led Adreana down unknown paths and between twisting tree limbs. The young man, thoroughly embarrassed with Adreana's sympathetic smile shining on him, made no hesitation in leaving her hand in Mush's when the song had ended.

They danced two more numbers, till both hearts were pounding and breath was short. Mush managed to find an inviting looking bench cushioned with pillows where they both sat and rested their weary feet. From this angle, they had a broad scope of the dance floor and the rest of the ballroom. This provided the two with instant entertainment, their eyes finding ways to see sights that shouldn't of been seen. Adreana was nearly falling off her seat in laughter as Mush whispered creative comments and suggestive dialogue for nearly everything and everyone he saw doing something interesting.

Adreana was enjoying herself immensely, until they were interrupted by a handsome looking fellow with a salesman grin on his face. Adreana's heart sank within her, having spied Winnie and her friends inconspicuously standing not a far distance off, glancing constantly in their direction. The young man called over a few more of his friends, saying cheerfully, "Look here! Our good old friend Meyers has crept out of the shadows!"

"And into the land of the living," jested a redheaded boy with an equally friendly smile. The three of them slapped Mush on the back and tussled his hair, as if they hadn't seen him in year. Adreana smiled and nudged Mush, urging him to wipe away that confused look and play his part in the superficial relationship.

"Hey, fellas," Mush finally said in a hesitant voice. He was bewildered, but seeking Adreana's affection, he did as she asked.

"I say, Luke, he doesn't remember us!" cried the third member, a stout boy with freckles. Two cakes were clasped in his white, doughy hands.

"Nonsense, Freddy," he replied tartly, and as the pudgy boy retreated into the cakes soaked with sugary jelly, went on to ask, "How's your horses, Meyers? My pop told me you just got a new thoroughbred for the races."

Adreana watched Mush, his face growing more uneasy and red. He loosened his collar and said with down cast eyes, "I haven't got any horses."

Mush had caught on quickly, and now finding himself stuck in bad situation, he wasn't sure how to tell them that he wasn't the Meyers they all thought he was. He caught Adreana's dark eyes piercing his own and cursed his bad luck.

"What do you mean, Meyers? You sold them all?" asked the redhead, eyebrows raised in question. Mush was at loss: did he look like Meyers they thought he was? Surely these boys, the real Meyer's friends, would be able to tell a difference.

Luke's grin was fast fading, his eyes narrowing, and he said, "You haven't sold your fine line of hunting dogs too, have you?"

Adreana looked now at Mush with an expression of paranoia, as if she didn't want him to upset Luke. Mush glanced back and forth between the boys and the girl. Luke's face now held new meaning, and Mush recognized it. The boys knew. Adreana didn't. Angry that such a cruel circumstance had chanced upon him, he removed Adreana's hand that gone to his shoulder, and rose to stand face to face with Luke. Adreana frowned, and glancing in their direction, saw Winnie's group advancing inch by inch, the bloodthirsty girls eager to hear what conversation resulted from their scheming.

"Yep, I sold them too," Mush said confidently. His eyes bore into Luke's, tempting the young man to challenge him further.

"Our tutor, the one we share, what's his name? I forget," replied Luke, just as cool. He took a step closer to Mush. Adreana stood now and came up beside Mush, taking possession of his arm.

"We fired my tutor. I got a new one," answered Mush. A catlike smile was beginning to lick his lips.

"What _was_ his name?" persisted Luke.

"I don't know," Mush said, turning up his nose in a fashion he had seen so many wealthy customers practice, "I don't remember every little thing."

"He was your tutor for five years," Luke growled. Winnie's group was present now, backing Luke and watching the little charade.

"Why are you asking such stupid questions, Luke?" cried Adreana before Mush could answer again, unable to bear the critical gaze and tongue that fell on her new friend.

"Yes, Luke, why?" Mush asked, his own brows going up. Adreana saw Luke's cheek muscle jerk as he gritted his teeth. She saw the tension and frustration build up in his face, until Winnie came over, took his arm, and smiled at him encouragingly, then he spat, "Fine. But just tell me, is your name really Meyers Wilmington?"

Mush, realizing that the game would have to end here, and seeing as the large group knew his secret and he would only further humiliate himself by lying more, he shrugged. "No. Mush Meyers," was his simple answer. Winnie was the first to react, and burst out laughing. She tore away from Luke and came to stand in front of a large-eyed Adreana.

"Mush Meyers! You hear that, Adreana?" she snarled with malicious smile, "We all know who Mush is. The newsie with a couple charms up his sleeve and a handsome face. He's popular with the street girls, the flower girls, the factory girls," her raspy voice lowered before she added, "the _whores_."

Adreana's face froze, but her eyes flew to Mush. The sea that raged within them grew murky and dark; a storm was brewing. He rushed to defend himself, but Luke held him back and pushed him towards the door, saying, "Leave, street urchin."

"Get your hands off me," Mush yelled, shoving Luke away. This sudden flurry of activity caused many heads to turn, but when Mush's voice rose a octave too high, even the music and the dancing stopped. Luke stumbled back, artfully crashing into a marble table and causing the structure to hit floor with even more noise. Adreana, in a rush of emotions, pushed Winnie out of her way, the gray clouds letting loose their collection as salty tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

She came to Mush with a hard face struggling to keep the hurt out of its features. "How could you...humiliate me like this?" she said in a harsh whisper, then literally spat in his face. Before Mush could respond in anyway or she burst out sobbing, she took a quick turn on her heel and fled the ballroom. Winnie's smile was sickening as she watched the girl stumble over her skirts in effort to reach the door faster. Mush used his sleeve to wipe off his face, and then marched over to Winnie and Luke. He opened his mouth to let loose words on his tongue that rich folk like them weren't accustomed to hearing, but a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him. The host of the party had arrived, man-servants behind him. Luke's face twisted into one of a victim as he explained what had happened in a torrent of exaggerated words. Mush, once his social status became known, was given no chance to explain his point of view, and instead, he was promptly thrown out of the mansion without a second thought.

After meeting the cold, unforgiving ground, Mush picked himself up out of the snow, cursing and muttering as he brushed off the white dust. None the less, he straightened his jacket, ran a hand through his mussed hair, and made his way towards the street, his head held high, and his dignity, stubborn as ever, remained in its place.

.................................................

_And a happy New Year..._

This was it. One last day of holiday spirit, then everyone would settle in for the bitterly cold winter, waiting only for green grass and warmer temperatures. Mush and his friends took the day off to celebrate the birth of another year and to make new year resolutions. Of course, this was usually done in a run-down bar, Medda's, or another borough's lodging house. This year, all celebrations were going to take place in Brooklyn.

It was only after lunch when the lot of them set out, threadbare jackets and mittens pulled as close to the body as possible without the threads snapping. The wind lashed at their faces, as if the summer had caged its icy claws for too long. They made the best of it though, and kept their blood pumping by walking fast and skidding along the occasional patch of ice.

They came to a busy street popular for marketing, vendors, and the like, one with people swarming up and down it's brick pavement. Feeling sporadic, or else looking for trouble, the boys hastily set up a game of tag with Kid Blink being "it". The boys spread out quickly, running, leaping, and dodging. It was the best sort of tag you could ever play. You could lose your pursuer in the maze of people, or he could sneak up behind you when you least expect it.

Kid Blink went for Snitch and a hot chase ensued. But eventually, the little boy wormed his way through enough legs that Kid Blink failed to see his dusty cap anymore, so he turned his attention to Mush. Mush wasn't exactly playing, rather browsing a cart full of clothing, but seeing Kid Blink approach him with a grin, he made a run for it. He dodged around skirts and dashed right in front of carts and people, causing more than one holler of anger to rise above the street rabble, even more so with Kid Blink hot on his tail. Mush looked back briefly, and seeing Kid Blink approaching faster and faster, and he turned his head around and ran harder, that is, ran hard right into someone. All Mush could make out was a ragged skirt and a soft torso as he plowed over some innocent citizen. Then came Kid Blink, who plowed into Mush, which further increased Mush's impact on the person. This all resulted in a heap of three bodies, two laughing hysterically and one groaning in undeserved pain. The boys disentangled themselves and helped the person up. She was a girl with a pretty, but dirty face and clothing not fit for the frigid temperatures. She took Mush's hand and pulled herself up. The two apologized profusely and she, while smoothing over her tangly locks of black hair, managed to smile. Mush was trying to figure out where he had seen her; she looked so familiar. She didn't say anything, not a word. She only nodded her head in forgiveness, then turned away. Kid Blink left to find the group, but Mush stood staring after her, digging up his memory. The girl's retreating form moved slowly down the street, and suddenly, Mush witnessed a great thing. She looked back over her shoulder; back at him. Then he saw her eyes. He saw a great and troubled sea.


End file.
